


piper spice latte

by lazyfish



Series: promptober [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: Daisy’s fellow barista can’t write neatly to save her life, and it’s embarrassing her in front of her crush.





	piper spice latte

“I have a pumpkin spice latte for…” Daisy paused, squinting at the writing on the cup. “Pipsqueak?” That was a weird name, but it was the closest thing to a word she could make of the squiggle.

“It’s Piper.” Daisy froze when she saw the woman who came to the counter to pick up her latte. She was  _ cool _ , with a leather jacket and a pixie cut that screamed  _ I’m gay and searching for an amazing bisexual girl to date. _ Or maybe it was Daisy’s mind that was screaming that. In fact, it was probably Daisy’s mind screaming that, because most haircuts weren’t so specific.

“Here you go,” Daisy stuttered, handing over the drink. Pipsqueak. She had called the hottest girl in the coffee shop Pipsqueak. Damn Fitz and his horrible handwriting. Before Daisy could stumble out an apology about the name mixup, Piper was headed out the door, probably to do something impossibly cool. 

Sigh. 

\---

“Hot apple cider for Pierre!?” Daisy called into the crowd of people. No one approached the counter, and Daisy sighed. The morning rush was bad enough without people who didn’t pay attention. “Hot apple cider for Pierre!” she repeated, louder.

“I think that might be mine.”

Oh, God, no. It was Piper, the woman whose name Daisy had already messed up once. She didn’t try looking at the cup again. Fitz definitely hadn’t written the second P in Piper’s name, but Daisy was the one who looked like the asshole here.

“Obviously we need to hire baristas with better handwriting,” Daisy said. Her laugh came out high and nervous, and the smile Piper gave her was one of pity, not commiseration.

“Yeah, maybe. Well, see you round.” Piper lifted her free hand in a wave before turning to exit the coffee shop, and Daisy waved back for way too long after the other woman had left. 

\---

There was no way there was someone in this coffee shop named Pirate.

What name was written on the cup? Pirate, of course. Which meant Daisy was going to look ridiculous, again. She sighed as she approached the pickup counter.

“Cinnamon hot chocolate for Pirate?”

“Seriously?” 

Daisy should’ve known it was going to be Piper. She sighed, handing the cup to Piper. “Read it and weep,” Daisy said. Piper did turn the cup around to see the writing on the side, and shook her head.

“I kind of wonder if he’s doing it on purpose,” Piper said, looking over at Fitz.

“Me and you both,” Daisy sighed. She didn’t know why Fitz would purposefully butcher a customer’s name, but she didn’t know half of what was running through his head most of the time. “Have a nice day.”

“You too, Dalton.”

“My name’s -” Oh, wait. Piper was making a joke. Daisy flushed. “You too, Pipsqueak.”

\---

“Maple syrup mocha?” Daisy wasn’t even going to try to say the name on the cup. It was literally just a P and a squiggle. She was not going to call out P-squiggle, not after the Pipsqueak disaster. She was pretty confident she knew who the mocha belonged to, but it would be even more awkward if she called for the wrong person.

“Not even trying to get my name right anymore?” This time Piper was for-real smiling, and Daisy’s heart felt like it was going to ooze out of her chest.

“I’m not paid enough to try to read Fitz’s handwriting,” Daisy deadpanned.

“I don’t think anyone is.” Piper took her drink, pausing when her fingers brushed against Daisy’s. “See you tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Daisy said, exhaling when Piper took the drink and their hands separated. “Tomorrow.”

\---

“Ponche de Frutas for…”  _ Holy shit, Fitz had actually gotten her name right! _ “Piper,” Daisy finished, grinning as the woman in question came up to the counter.

“Miracle of miracles!” Piper looked happier than Daisy had ever seen her… which wasn’t saying much, considering they only saw each other early in the morning before Piper had any caffeine, but still - it was something.

“Guess so.” Daisy handed over the drink with a grin to match Piper’s.

“Can I ask for another miracle?”

Daisy furrowed her brow. “Uh, sure?” Hopefully Piper wasn’t about to ask for a free drink for all the times Daisy had messed up her name. That would suck.

“Do you wanna get coffee sometime? Someplace that’s not here?”

Daisy felt her ears heat up. “That would be… really great.”

“Great.” Piper paused. “I guess I’ll, uh, see you later?”

“Hold on.” Daisy reached for the cup again, and Piper handed it over. After stealing a Sharpie from Fitz, Daisy scrawled her number just under Piper’s name - though she hoped the phone number was more legible than Fitz’s handwriting.

“Cool.” Piper ran her hand through her hair. “I’ll, uh, text you later then.”

“Great.”

“Catch you later, Darius.”

“Bye, Pipsqueak.”


End file.
